DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The XX International Congress of the International Society of Analytical Cytology will be held in Montpellier, France, May 20-25, 2000. The purpose of this symposium is to bring together scientists with interests in analytical, clinical and biological cytometry to discuss technologic innovations in the characterization and measurement of cells and cellular constituents for biological, experimental, therapeutic and genetic purposes. The ISAC Congress is the primary education and interaction venue for its members, as well as others interested in quantitative cellular analyses and technologic advances. The six-day Congress contains industrial and scientific tutorials, plenary, parallel and poster sessions, and workshops for individuals with years of analytical cytology experience, as well as newcomers to the field. Topics include microbead technology, flow cytometry, informatics, genomics, advanced microscopy, and microarrays and their basic and clinical applications in cancer biology, molecular pharmacology, plant and aquatic sciences, immunology and AIDS clinical genetics and hematology. Funds are requested to support travel of 15 new investigators (students, postdoctoral, clinical fellows) and to defray costs associated with four invited speakers in the Microarray Technical Track of the Congress. ISAC actively promotes interactions of young investigators with established scientists and clinicians so that technologic advances continue at fast pace as new investigators develop relationships that promote their research and career. Travel awards will facilitate new investigator attendance at the Congress. Funds are also requested for partial support of the Microarray track. The Microarray track includes two technical plenary sessions, parallel sessions, tutorial and workshops where scientists can discuss the practical and theoretical issues of microarrays technology and bring to bear their expertise in signal-to-noise ratios, selection of appropriate fluorochromes (and combinations thereof), and handling of large data sets. The ISAC Congress provides unique opportunities for scientists clinicians, physicists, engineers, and informatic experts to address technologic needs and advances.